


Pushy Pampering.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lindsay gets sick, both Ryan and Michael 'compete' trying to make her feel better the best?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushy Pampering.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

"Its just a cold." Lindsay said when Ryan and Michael refused to let her leave their bed. Michael fluffed her pillows while Ryan tucked her in.  
"It doesn't matter, you're still sick." Michael pointed out unhelpfully as he spied Ryan leaving the room. "Where are you going, Ry?" He called after the man suspiciously.  
"I'm just getting Lindsay a drink." Ryan yelled back. Michael huffed.  
"I said I was going to do that!" Michael whined petulantly as he stormed after his partner.  
"I'm already in the kitch-oh, hey Michael." Ryan said with a grin.  
"I'm getting Lindsay her drink." Michael stated stubbornly. Ryan shrugged, pointing down to the already full glass of water in his hand.  
"Ah, I've already got it sorted. Why don't you go and get yourself ready while I take it to her?" Ryan said sweetly but underneath his sugary tone was a challenge. Michael folded his arms.  
"I want to take it to her." Michael demanded. Ryan shook his head, pushing past Michael gently.  
"Maybe another time, yeah?" Ryan said smugly as he made his way back to the bedroom.

  
Michael followed him angrily, pausing in the doorway as Ryan gave the drink to Lindsay.  
"Thanks Ryan, you're a star." Lindsay said with her raspy voice and Michael silently fumed. He was the one who should be the star, it was his idea. He stormed from the room, stomping into the kitchen once more and angrily opening and closing cupboards until he found what he wanted. Michael opened a cupboard with such force that it swung around and hit the one next to it, creating a rather large bang and alarming the others in the bedroom.  
"Is everything all right out there, Michael?" Ryan called from where he sat beside Lindsay and stoked her hair to soothe her. Though he didn't want to be outshined by the younger man, Ryan loved him and didn't want him hurting himself in his rage because Ryan was obviously better.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Michael said, sarcasm dripping into his voice. He started to make Lindsay some soup, impatiently watching it as he leant against the counter.

  
Ryan and Lindsay looked up at the sound of Michael's arrival. Lindsay beamed when she spied the bowl of warm soup, stretching her arms out and silently asking for it. Michael smirked as he handed it to her, settling it down onto her lap and warning her that it might be too hot.  
"Tomato, huh? I'd have gone for chicken." Ryan said snidely as he absent-mindedly braided Lindsay's hair. Ryan shrugged.  
"Well you didn't go for anything, did you? I got her the soup." Michael said triumpantly. Lindsay sighed between them, shaking her head in disappointment.  
"Boys, boys. Please, stop trying to one up one another. This is not a competition." Lindsay said tiredly as she sipped her soup. Ryan raised his hands up in surrender yet Michael's eyes betrayed that he did not feel the same way.  
"Well, how about we watch a movie together?" Ryan suggested and he could feel Michael's eyes upon his back as he stood to turn on their TV and find a DVD.

  
"That sounds good, Ry. Where's the Frozen disc?" Lindsay asked. Ryan sighed, fishing the DVD out of their collection though he was none to happy about it.  
"How can you like that crap? I mean the snowman is funny but it sucks." Ryan complained even as he put it into their DVD player. Lindsay pouted and Michael soon came to her aid.  
"Its what Lindsay wants to watch, Ryan. Stop complaining." He scolded as he wrapped an arm around Lindsay, pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her hair. Ryan let it go, sitting back where he'd been before and linking his hand with Lindsay's just as she finished her bowl of soup. Ryan put it to the side as the movie started, snuggling down and resting his cheek upon Lindsay's shoulder. Lindsay, in turn, rested her own cheek upon Michael's chest while the latter wound his fingers in her hair. They watched the movie in silence, aside from the occassional giggle from Lindsay and heavy sigh escaping Ryan's lips. Though, eventually, Lindsay stopped laughing and curiosity caused Michael to peer down at her. He saw her sleeping and smiled, distracted by Ryan's voice when he also noticed.  
"Aw, she's cute." Ryan cooed fondly and silently Michael agreed. Michael looked to the TV where Frozen was still playing and caught Ryan's gaze.  
"Shall we turn this crap off now?"  
"Yes. Fucking finally." Ryan muttered as he and Michael laughed together.


End file.
